The life of me
by Florence87
Summary: Lily's parents are already dead and her sister has just rejected her. She's turned a new leaf. LJ romance


It was completely black, except for the streaking neon lights and flashers. The base was tremendously loud, knocking out all thoughts from her head. Almost. The music screamed in her ears. Sweat poured down her slender body. 'Just make the pain go away.' She pleaded to some random force that was making her down the next shot, and grind harder into the stranger she was dancing with.

'You'll never amount to anything going to that school. What happened to the sister I loved? If you go back there you'll be disowned.' Petunia's harsh words were searing through her head. Lily pushed it away, and pulled the body closer. His hands travelled her form. Around her perfectly plump bottom, along her perfect curves, tracing circles on her back, copping a feel of her d cup. And she let him. This wasn't her. But she didn't want to be her any more. She was tired of herself.

At school she always study hard to prove her sister wrong. No one talked to her much. She was the mud blood know - it - all. But the truth is that she isn't a people pleaser. She never raised her hands in class, but answered every question right, she didn't care what she looked like, not on purpose though. She knew she was gorgeous, but she doesn't like attention, so she does everything to not get it. She hid from the world. And she wasn't going to do it anymore.

'Where are you going looking like that? You're a whore, I know it! Never come back.' Her sisters voice ran through her head. She wanted so much to drown it out, so Lily danced harder to the beat. Letting her body take over. She was feeling dizzy. The dance floor was very crowded, the heat was getting to her head. She pushed the guy away. "Come on honey." he cooed. She put her hand to her forehead, and tried to remain steady.

Pushing her way through the crowd she moved to the bathroom. There was a line-up outside. "I'm not butting." She told everyone. Finally reaching a sink, she splashed the cold water on her face. She stared at her reflection, water droplets rolling down her face, her eye make-up streaked down her cheek. "What are you looking at?" She asked herself. 'I don't know anymore.' At a second glance in the mirror she saw a women with dark red pigtail braids. Wearing a stylish hat, hoop earrings, a white halter top, blue jeans, and navy pointed heels. Lily pulled on the paper dispenser and dried the water away. "I need to get out of here." She mumbled.

She left the bathroom, and headed for the exit. The noise around her was getting too loud to bare. Under the flashing of the lights everyone looked like wild animals. Wolves with rabies. She felt like they were staring at her, daring her to come back to them. The guy had found her and was holding out a shot of tequila. She shook her head and dashed for the door, before she did anything stupid.

A cloud of smoke hit her as she walked outside. As much as she enjoyed a fag every now and then, but right now it smelled awful. She quickly walked away from it, and headed to her hotel room. The night air felt good around her. But by the time she reached the hotel, the cool air and the sweat was making her too cold.

"Good evening Ms. Evans." The desk clerk said. Lily waved politely, and ran up the stairs to her room on the third floor. She swiped the card to her room, and gained entrance.

Once the door was shut she peeled off her clothes and ran the bath. She laid a towel on the toilet lid, and sat on it, watching the water run. "What happened to me? I used to be happy. I remember being happy. When I was little." She asked herself, and began to cry. "Just look at me now. I have no parents, no friends, no family. I'm all alone." She shut off the water and stepped into the bath.

She stayed in the water until it went cold. 'My life is so messed up. I shouldn't be a witch. My parents shouldn't be dead. I shouldn't have traced back the family line. Now I have that constant thought in my head. How can I be related to him? Does he even know? Probably not.' She thought as she dried herself off. 'If he knew who I was, who Petunia was, we'd be dead.' She flipped on the television, hoping to clear her head.

In the morning she woke up to the sun beating down on her eye's, like a laser. "Hurts like a bitch." Lily mumbled. "No more sleeping for me." Today's newspaper was lying on the dresser. 'I need to get a job. I need to get away.' She grabbed the paper, and checked the employment section. All the jobs required a high school diploma. She sighed and started flipping through the pages. Then on page 16B she found her way out. AU PAIR NEEDED. 'I'm saved!' She thought. She ripped it out and stuck the ad by the phone.

Two days later she was sitting at a café waiting for her new employer to come and meet her. The lady was thirty minutes late. Lily had gone through two Kiwi Italian soda's, and was almost done her third when she finally arrived. She was a very elegantly dressed women, carrying a three year old child. The women looked around the tables and came to Lily's expectant face. "Oh thank God." She said and rushed over. "Here." She handed Lily the little girl she was carrying. "I am extremely late for my meeting. I was late for this one! Um, this is Charlie. She's three and a half, no allergies, she doesn't talk yet, she walks pretty slow, so I try to carry her. I'm Miranda Bennington. You can call me Miranda." She stuck out her hand. Lily shook it. "Well, if that's everything I'll be going. Nice to meet you Lily." She abruptly stood up and headed out.

"Wait." Lily yelled. "Where do you live?"

"Oh right!" Miranda laughed. "Here's everything you'll need to know." She placed an envelope on the table and walked out.

Lily opened the envelope.

Dear Au Pair,

Thank you so much for accepting the job. Little Charlie is just too much for me to take care of this month. You will be needed twenty four seven , so you will be living with us at the house. I hope that you understand that when you applied for the job it would mean that you will be going with us to the Dominican Republic for two weeks. If not, surprise! We will be leaving in five days. Over this month I would like for Charlie to learn how to swim and surf, if her age meets the standards. As well I would like for her to start talking. Her muteness is unusual, however she is very responsive. Our house is at 5 Dunders Pride. Howard will help you from there.

Miranda.

"Wow." She said putting down the letter. "This is so weird." she looked at the little girl who was staring back at her. Her mouth was open. She looked like her nose was stuffed. "What does your mom do?" Charlie didn't answer, she just stared at Lily. "Okay then, lets go and get my stuff." She grabbed the girls hand and walked very slowly to the Hotel to transport her things from the room there, to the room at the house.

While Lily was packing, Charlie sat on the bed and watched her. Lily tried to get her to talk, but Charlie wouldn't say anything. But she'd watch her. It was like she knew why Lily had taken the job, she could see right through her. Lily didn't know what was up with this kid. Other people would have been uncomfortable. "Kid have you ever seen the Shining?" Lily asked. Charlie's lip twitched. Lily grinned. "You kind of remind me of Danny. Your something special. You may not talk now, but I bet that when you do your going to come out with full sentences and proper pronunciation." She shook her head.

The summer passed quickly. It took Lily a week to get Charlie to talk. And Charlie was really good at it. But then she never shut up. They got to be good friends though. They took surfing lessons in the Dominican. Miranda had Lily and Charlie sharing a double room at an all-inclusive resort in Puerto Plata, and had a blast. Lily felt like she had a little sister. It was great. But now it was over.

Miranda gave Lily ten thousand pounds for watching Charlie. Lily gaped at her when she found out how much she was in for. Apparently Miranda owned a chain of Hotels, and was a billionaire. "You call me next summer and we'll see if you can be the Au Pair again. Charlie would love that." She told her.

Now Lily was at the Leaky Cauldron. Two days until September 1st, and she still needed to get all of her school supplies. Her Sixth year. And she would be totally changed. Taking care of a kid really helped her out. It made her feel needed. She was stronger than before. And she was going to be social this year, she's going to stand out, and she's going to take care of her image. She's not going to give a fuck about what anyone thinks. "I'm going to be myself."


End file.
